


Hello, Goodbye

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [28]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (It's not scary tho), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Ouija, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Even had played with ouija boards before, the Hasbro logo displayed proudly on the clean packaging. This one, though, this one is old.





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello, I know that it is December 14th. But I literally had the worst time writing this one. Everything else had been finished and ready to go. So like. Yeah. Also, if you don't think Evak didn't adopt the most adorable daughter from Japan and chose to keep her name (Yuki) then you are dead wrong my friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 28: Ouija Board

He found it in his grandmother’s attic. Untouched, behind some dusty boxes. The board was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Even had played with ouija boards before, the _Hasbro_ logo displayed proudly on the clean packaging. This one, though, this one is old. Ancient. The letters are crudely scratched into antique wood, and strange patterns adorn the sides. A cut out in the back holds a three-pronged spiral intersected to create the weirdest planchette Even had ever seen. It feels like real power when Even holds it in his hands. Not dark, not good. Just powerful.

By the time everyone arrives, Even’s living room is dark, save for the low light from the candles he’s lit around it. It almost feels wrong to sit alone with the board. Like he’s doing something illegal. Even’s never put much stock in the supernatural or ghosts or whatever, but this just...different. His friends are unexpectedly quiet as they mill in, dropping coats on the floor and greeting each other. 

Mikeal is the first to address him. “Are we having a seance?”

Even bites his lip, nodding. “Or, we’re going to try to. I found this.” He holds up the board and everyone quietly inspects it. Even suspects they feel _it_ too. “What do you guys say?” 

“Will there be food?” Adam smirks in that stupid supportive way he always does.

“Pizza’s going to be here in, like, half an hour.” 

The group pushes past the foyer, leaving a mess of shoes and jackets in front of his door. Even jumps from person to person, offering quick hugs, and picking up everyone’s abandoned belongings.

Isak arrives just then, laughing at something Eskild’s telling him. When their eyes meet, a softer, fonder smile settles on his lips. 

“Even, my beautiful boy! What’s going on kiddo?” Like that, the spell breaks and Isak’s not looking at Even anymore. Eskild stops to talk for a bit, even though Even can’t quite keep his eyes off his friend. Thankfully he’s a little more perceptive than he lets on and Eskild heads in, clucking at someone Even can’t see.

“Hey, let me grab some of those.” Isak’s at his side, pulling coats from Even’s arms. He offers a grateful smile, and leads Isak into his room.

“Thanks for helping, man.” Does Isak know? When he smiles like that, how fast Even’s heart beats? Or that every touch burns in the best way, and that he can feel Isak’s hands on him for days after? 

“Anything for you. It’s a little shitty of them to expect you to deal with their stuff, though.” Even pats his shoulder once.

“Ah, but then we wouldn’t be having this beautiful moment.” Isak groans, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, leave. You’re cancelled, Næsheim.” 

.

“Full disclosure, we played with a ouija board ages ago, and all I’m going to say is it’s legit.” Chris snorts around a slice of pizza, glancing at Isak as she does. Mutta pulls her onto his lap and kisses her cheek.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That’s hella ominous.” Magnus regards her skeptically, as the girls share amused looks. 

“It means we low-key knew about Isak’s love of the ‘D’ before he told us.” Isak sputters in the doorway, eyes wide.

“That’s impossible. Ouija boards aren’t real.” He’s beet red and mostly embarrassed, a beer tightly gripped in his fist. 

“Listen, it was heartbreaking for me. I was half in love with you, you know.” Chris cackles when Mutta pouts, a hand placed on his thigh to reassure him. Isak brushes off his embarrassment for a moment and adopts his signature smirk.

“I’ve already told you, girl. If it weren’t for the whole gay thing, you’d be the one for me.” 

“Oi, can we cool it? She’s mine now.” Eva laughs loudly, snuggling in next to Noora. Isak pokes his tongue out at Mutta.

“My point is, there’s no proof of the afterlife, let alone the dead being able to communicate with us. It’s all whoever’s pushing the planchette. No offense Even, but it’s all bullshit.” Sana squints at him.

“How about you sit down. Even’s been nice enough to invite us over and share something he’s excited about. Does anyone else have anything to say?” She glares around the room. Isak bashfully smiles at her, and mouths a _sorry_ at Even. 

Coughing loudly, Even diverts their attention to the board, now sitting on his coffee table.

“Let’s start this, yeah? I’m feeling spooky.” Isak comes to sit beside Even, still looking apologetic. “Seriously, it’s cool. I’m not as invested as she thinks.” He gives Isak a sort of half hug.

“If you say so.” Even has a hard time 

“The two of you are sickening.” Mikael's grinning at them from his place between Jonas and Adam. Isak starts to protest but Even shakes his head, smiling a little at him. 

“Ok, so I read we’re supposed to do a couple people at a time and someone else should write out what we see.” He sits down and rests his fingers lightly on one of the spiralling spokes, Elias settles next to him and finally, Eva takes the third. They slowly begin to swirl it over the board. A figure eight, over and over again. It’s hypnotic. Faster and faster until the planchette stops just over the centre of the board. Even’s breathing hard. Isak puts a hand on his arm. 

“Hello?” He swallows, watching as the planchette slowly, statically makes its way to a letter. Even’s gut feels heavy, and his palms start to sweat. ‘H’ then ‘e’ and finally, ‘i’. _Hei._ Everything in him wants to end it, but Even pushes through it, fascinated. 

“Holy shit.” Everyone crowds around, Sana writes it all down. “Which one of you are pushing it?” They all deny it, and the questions resume.

Elias speaks next. “What’s your name?” A couple of them snicker, but Even can’t tear his eyes from the board. 

The answer comes quickly this time. Yanking their arms from letter to letter. _I-S-A-K._ Isak scoffs.

“Guys. I get it, I’m the worst. Can we actually let it go?” Even and Eva are staring at him. Elias’s gaze is stuck on their hands.

“I didn’t do anything.” Eva is the first to speak after a long silence. 

“Me neither.” Isak squirms next to Even and he places a comforting hand on Isak’s shoulder. “Elias?”

“I was barely touching it.” 

The candles flicker violently around them. The room is silent. Not a single breath can be heard. The flickering stops and every flame points to the left. As if something was blowing on them to keep them in place.

_I-S-A-K_

“Ok, seriously, what the fuck Even?” Vilde peeks over Magnus’ shoulder, squeaking when she sees the strange position of the flames. “Stop it.”

“I’m not doing shit. Honestly.” He looks over at Isak, but he’s staring at the board, shaking. “There must be-I mean. There are other Isaks in the world.” Isak looks deathly pale, frowning down. Jonas laughs, forced, but it does the job.

“Get over yourself, Valtersen.” Isak exhales loudly. Random nervous chuckles sound around them. 

_I-S-A-K_

“Ok, maybe we should stop. This is fucking weird.”

The planchette rockets across the board now, _I-S-A-K._ Once, twice, three times before it stills. Not a breath can be heard. They all watch, Isak whimpers.

Even can’t take it. He forces it down to ‘goodbye’ and moves back.

“I think I’ve got Frozen on my laptop.” 

.

It’s a little weird but Even starts looking the moment his friends leave. He just couldn’t stop thinking about whatever the fuck happened last night. There isn’t any record of any Isaks dying around his home, or at least that Even can find online. He wonders if the library has some old newspapers he could look through. Even’s about 3 hours into ouija board videos on YouTube and so far they all seem fake as fuck. He’s seen nothing about the way it makes you feel. Or the slight tug on the planchette before it moves. Just crazy, most likely staged stunts in American kitchens. 

Even sets out for the library.

The old building brings back memories from when Even would spend hours lost in the books. He hasn’t been back in years, but he still remembers where to go. Also, there’s a huge directory next to the librarian’s desk.

“Um, hi. I’m looking for old newspapers.” He gives the ancient woman behind the desk a friendly smile, but she just blinks at him.

“Anything specific?” She sounds bored and most likely immune to his charm.

“No, just anything with obituaries. Or, actually, is there any way I can look for articles related to a name?” She blinks again, moving at a snail’s pace. 

“We have a database on the old computer.” The librarian stalks over to an empty section with a dinosaur of a desktop. Literally prehistoric. Sighing, Even thanks the woman, and boots it up. 

.

“I looked it up.” Isak takes a moment before looking up from his computer screen. It had been kind of weird between them, ever since the board did the...thing. Still, Isak smiles at Even like he always does. 

“You did research? Who are you.” Teasing is easy. Fun. Not like talking and looking at each other. And the honesty that always seems to be bubbling up under the surface. Everything is different with Isak. He’s amazing and beautiful and Even’s never had so much difficulty getting through to someone. It’s one step forward, thirty steps back, and Even loved what they have too much to ever ruin it.

“Shut up, I research. I’m like, master of researching when it’s interesting enough.” 

“Ok, take it down like seven million notches, because _I’m_ the master of everything. What have you even been looking up?” Even takes a seat across him, pushing down the lid of Isak’s laptop.

“Isak.”

“What?”

“No, I meant ouija board _Isak._ I was doing dead people research.” He goes quiet, looking over Even’s shoulder. Even’s almost nervous, waiting for his response.

“Did you find anything interesting?” His gaze finally settles on Even, almost piercing.

“Uh, no. I didn’t.” He’s watching Isak intently now.“But, uh, there’s something I realized. I know, that there’s a lot of- god, I don’t know. I mean, I do, but I don’t know how to say-”

“Breathe, Even.” He smiles encouragingly, placing a hand over Even’s. 

“I’m not sure how to put this into words. You’re literally the one thing on my mind at any given moment.” Isak opens his mouth to speak. “Just. Let me say this. Is, I was sitting there, looking at Isaks that died and I couldn’t help but think that life is so fucking short. And I’m wasting time being dishonest with you. I’m so fucking gone for you, Isak. Like, seriously. One hundred and seventy percent, in love with you.”

Isak stays quiet, gaping at Even.

“I’m not expecting you to-”

“That’s a lot of percent.” His voice cracks a little. “170. Is like. A lot.” 

“Well, I’m in love with you. A lot.”

“That’s. Yeah. Ok.” He’s smiling a little and Even doesn’t really know to react. So he smiles a little back.

“That’s yeah ok?” Isak clears his throat, ears a little red.

“I mean, I’m like, chill with that.” Even raises a brow. “Like, if you want to ask me out, I’m not going to say no.” 

“You wouldn’t?” Isak shakes his head, and it’s cute and eager. Even’s heart swells. “Do you wan-”

“Yes. Yeah. Totally.” Even chuckles, his palms have stopped sweating now.

“Isak.” He hums. “I haven’t even asked yet.” 

“Are you not asking me out?” 

“No, I am.” Isak reaches to hold Even’s hand and something actually sparks. 

“Then?” Even can’t really argue with that. He walks around the table to sit next to Isak forgetting to let go as he stands. Isak giggles, and he can hear the same giddiness he’s feeling in Isak’s voice. 

“So we’re like, this is a thing, right?” Isak reaches up to take Even’s cheek in his hand. He plants a sweet kiss on the other one, and sits back smiling.

“Even, we’re practically married as it is. I think it’s safe to say we’re doing this for a while.”

Forever, Even hopes. 

.

It’s the board that calls to Yuki, she can feel it. 

Her parents told her not to explore the attic, but she couldn’t help herself. They weren’t home anyway. 

It’s like a voice, gently guiding her to the back of the dusty room. The letters are crudely scratched into antique wood, and strange patterns adorn the sides. A cut out in the back holds a three-pronged spiral intersected to create the weirdest planchette Yuki had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos all that jazz is lovely. Thanks <3


End file.
